1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an injection drug feeding device for automatically feeding ampoules and vials according to injection drug prescription data.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a device for automatically feeding injection drugs such as ampoules and vials, there have been, for example, a first conventional example disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication HEI No. 05-229660 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication HEI No. 08-208039 and a second conventional example disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication HEI No. 08-258964.
In the first conventional example, a plurality of injection drugs are stored in an aligned state in a cassette, and delivered one by one based on injection drug precipitation data and the like.
In the second conventional example, a plurality of injection drugs are stored in a random state in a drug feeder, and delivered one by one based on injection drug precipitation data and the like.
However, in the first conventional example, the injection drugs are compact as they are aligned, although alignment operation is complicated and takes time. In the second conventional example, storing the injection drugs in the drug feeder is easy, although occupation volume of the device is large and therefore the configuration thereof suffers difficulty in increasing a delivery speed.
Particularly since injection drugs are contained in fragile containers such as ampoules, higher processing speed increases a risk of breakage.
In addition, diversified forms of injection drugs require the injection drug feeding device that supports the injection drugs in the special forms.